yugiohfanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Chemistry
Chemistry '''is a series expanded from the little "Chemical" Deck series (used by Bastion Misawa in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX). It involves the tributing of various monsters on the field and the activation of certain Spell Cards to summon its most powerful monsters. This fan deck includes all members of the Chemical series (real or anime-wise). Cards '''Fire Dragon FIRE, Level 8, 3000/2000, Pyro/Effect Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Bonding - Combustion". Once per turn: you can send 1 "Oxygeddon" from your hand to the Graveyard, this card gains 700 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Oxygeddon" and 2 "Carboneddon" from your Graveyard. Bonding - Combustion Normal Spell Card Tribute 2 "Carboneddon" and 1 "Oxygeddon". Special Summon 1 "Fire Dragon" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Ironeddon EARTH, Level 4, 1200/2100, Dinosaur/Effect When this card is attacked while it's in Attack Position, you can change it to Defense Position and negate the attack. This card cannot change its battle position again until the end of your second turn after this effect's activation. Bonding - Steelmaking Normal Spell Card Tribute 1 "Ironeddon" and 1 "Carboneddon". Special Summon 1 "Steel Dragon" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Steel Dragon EARTH, Level 7, 2800/2800, Machine/Effect Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Steelmaking". When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can banish 1 "Bonding - Steelmaking" from your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Ironeddon" and 1 "Carboneddon" from your Graveyard. Chlorineddon WIND, Level 4, 1400/800, Dinosaur/Effect Once per turn: you can target 1 WATER monster on the field; reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase. Bonding - HCl Normal Spell Card Tribute 1 "Hydrogeddon" and 1 "Chlorineddon". Special Summon 1 "Acid Dragon" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Acid Dragon WATER, Level 6, 2600/1800, Reptile/Effect Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Bonding - HCL". When this card is Special Summoned, target 1 card on the field and destroy it. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Hydrogeddon" and 1 "Chlorineddon" from your Graveyard. Chemical Spill Normal Trap Card Remove from play 1 "Bonding" Spell Card from your Hand or Graveyard, Special Summon the monster that will be summoned by the Spell Card's effect (ignoring the Summoning conditions) until the End Phase and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, banish the equipped monster. Uranigeddon DARK, Level 5, 2200/1700, Dinosaur/Effect Once per turn: Discard 1 Monster Card, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the discarded Monster's Level x 100. Nuclear Fission Send from your hand or your side of the field, 2 "Uranigeddon" to the Graveyard, Fusion Summon 1 "Nuclear Dragon" from your Extra Deck. N'uclear Dragon' LIGHT, Level 10, 4000/3500, Dragon/Fusion/Effect "Uranigeddon"+"Uranigeddon" When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of "Nuclear Fusion", destroy all other cards on the field, and inflict 200 damage to your opponent for every card that was sent to the Graveyard by this effect. This card cannot attack the turn it was Summoned. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Uranigeddon" from your Hand or Deck. While this card is in your Graveyard, inflict 100 damage to both players.